How to Love
by zikkiroxh2o
Summary: Quinn and Puck reunite at a college party and things take off from there. Bad summary, better inside! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I HAVE TOO MANY STORIES! It's like some kind of obsession I have lmfao! But I really wanted to write this anyway. It contains the Glee kids in college, no Beth. Puck and Quinn story, obviously. You know me! xP**

**Summary: Quinn and Puck reunite at a college party and things take off from there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but how I wish I did.**

Quinn sat on her red couch reading Macbeth by Shakespeare for her English class at Cleveland State University. She was a college freshman living with Santana and Brittany in an on-campus three bedroom townhouse, splitting the rent between them all. She had a very busy schedule maintaining a 4.0 GPA, majoring in English, earning a role on her college cheerleading team, dance team, and chorus, and working her ass off at two jobs during the summer to make the money she had during the school year. She worked hard to make sure she was going in the right direction in life, and so far it was paying off pretty well.

Santana walked down the hardwood stairs and grabbed her coat off the couch-chair, Brittany following behind her. "Where are you guys going?" Quinn asked, looking up from her book to pay attention to them as they headed for the door.

"Jacob's party," Santana answered. "I heard it's gonna be a huge."

"But we have to read up to Act 4 in Macbeth by Monday."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Quinn, stop being such a book worm and have a little fun for once in your life."

"I have fun!...sometimes."

"See? That's your problem. While you _work_, me and Britt are gonna have a good time."

"Whatever, but when you fail the quiz on Monday don't come crying to me to try to trick Mrs. Macaby in saying you went to the hospital due to a venomous spider bite," Quinn retorted, grabbing her book and lying back on the couch, reading the last paragraph.

"Hey, that worked like a charm. She loves you so she believes every word you say! And I got a makeup quiz," Santana smirked. "Anyway, I'm meeting Noah there, I gotta go."

This caught Quinn's attention immediately as she looked up from the play. "Noah? Noah…as in Puckerman?"

"Yea. We still keep in touch. He's in town from Salt Lake and when I told him about the wild party he had to come."

"Oh. It still amazes me he had the grades to get out of here and head to Utah University. He always talked about how he did so badly."

"That's just Noah. All talk."

"Yea, I know about him too Santana," Quinn responded. _I had a baby with him_, she thought.

"Ok, well, we're off. See ya!" Santana shouted, opening the door and exiting.

"Wouldn't wanna be ya," Brittany said lightly as she was pulled out of the house and the door was slammed on a now lonely Quinn inside their two leveled townhouse all alone.

"Don't have fun, huh?" Quinn mimicked, talking to herself. "We'll see about that." She dropped her book on the coffee table, getting up from the couch and jogging up the stairs and into the first bedroom on the left. She opened the door to a very neat and organized room. As you walk in, you see a black and white portrait of Marilyn Monroe on the opposite wall next to the window. The walls were painted a light purple color, with a picture of a white lily above her bedframe. She had a white vanity with a white stool and a purple cushion on top. Her king sized bed had a small silver headboard that just reached the size of her pillows. The decorative pillows were the same color as her wall and comforter, while the pillows she slept on and the sheets were white. She had a huge purple rug under her bed and white side tables while the rest of the carpet was white as well. To finish it off, she had purple curtains that opened to a beautiful sunshine when she woke up in the morning and a small silver chandelier on the ceiling.

She walked to her closet, opening the both doors to look at her dresses and shoes. She finally settled on a black dress that reached right above her knees with a small red strip in the middle of her waist. The dress had a couple buttons down the middle until it reached the red strap then fell naturally. She straightened her blonde hair and let her small side bangs that swept to the side move naturally with the rest of her hair. After doing her makeup, she threw on a pair of black, closed toed 4-inch heels. She decided to leave her purse at home for safety purposes if she was headed to a crazy party and left the house, getting in the car and driving to Jacob's place (which was also on campus).

/

Quinn heard a "Wooooo!" as she exited her car and put it in park, seeing a couple of idiots on the lawn looking like they had too many beers.

"Hey, it's Quinn FA-BRAY!" one of them yelled.

"Oooo, hottie of the decade," another one smirked. "Whenever you're ready to take me on, mama I'd love to fuck you!"

"In your dreams," she rolled her eyes, entering the insane house party. She saw a flood of people dancing while "Zoosk Girl" by Flo Rida blasted through the entire place. She began squishing through people saying, "Excuse me. Sorry" over and over until she finally saw Brittany flirting with a guy. "Brittany!" she yelled over the music, walking over to her.

"Oh, hi Quinn! Oh my god, you actually came. I thought you had to read Making Beth," she smiled, excited to see her friend. She took Quinn's hands and grinned eagerly. "I was kind of excited when I heard you wanted another baby. Now I can have a niece."

"What! Brittany, I'm reading _Macbeth_. Not 'Making Beth'. It's Shakespeare."

"Wait, so are you naming your baby Macbeth or Shakespeare?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, wondering how her friend even made it into college. "Forget it. Look, where's Santana? I need to prove her wrong."

"She's over there, flirting with some girl," Brittany said, pointing into a corner where Santana was getting close to a brunette. Santana had already figured out her true sexuality in her junior year of high school, coming out her senior year and attending college announcing she was gay to anyone who asked, so it was no surprise to anyone to see her flirting with someone of the same sex.

"Thanks," Quinn said quickly, walking over to her. She tapped her on the shoulder and, making sure her voice was audible over the music, pronounced, "Hey!"

Santana turned around and smiled. "Oh my god! You made it! For once. Quinn, this is Audrey." Santana introduced her to the brunette.

"Hi Audrey, nice to meet you," she flashed a smile shaking her hand. She turned to look back at Santana. "I hope you're sober enough for Audrey."

Audrey laughed and shook her hand in the air. "It's cool, Santana's surprisingly responsible tonight."

"Only cuz this party's so much lamer than I thought it would be," Santana rolled her eyes.

Quinn looked around at what looked like almost 400 people and said, "Yea…I'm gonna go get something to drink." She left her friend and walked over to the punch bowl, pouring a glass for herself into a paper cup before turning around and spilling it on a guy who accidentally walked into her. She gasped and grabbed a napkin beginning to wipe it off, not paying attention to his face. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized.

The man chuckled. "It's cool Quinn."

Quinn looked up, shocked the man seemed to know her name, and saw the eyes of her former love, Noah Puckerman, referred to in high school as Puck. Puck and her began their love connection when he impregnated her in their sophomore year at William McKinley High School. Once they got to know each other, they realized their feelings, which were soon pushed behind in their junior year, Quinn trying to forget about what happened the past year to her and Puck knowing he'd have to leave her alone for a year, to him it was the least he could do for her. They had a connection in their senior year again, dating for the second semester before deciding they both needed to see other people instead of keeping a long distance relationship when they went to college. It was Quinn's idea, but the truth was she really wanted to stay with him. She just was afraid of getting hurt again, even though what she did hurt her a lot. Little did she know, it hurt Puck even more.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Noah Puckerman," Quinn chuckled. "I heard you might've been making a reappearing act today."

"Oh, did you? Yea, just so happens I was in the neighborhood, saw this wild party and figured, aye, why not?" he joked.

"Still a comedian with no audience I see," she smiled.

"Ooo that hurt Quinn. That really hurt."

She laughed and hit his arm lightly, strangely feeling more comfortable around him then she thought she would. "Seriously, what are you doing in Cleveland? I'd at least think you'd be visiting your family in Lima."

"Well, I was, but Santana insisted I drive and stay up here for the weekend."

"How'd you get the week off school?"

"Only two days. I had to complete all my assignments early, but it'll totally be worth it. Two days with my parents, and two at you guys's place."

"You're staying at our place?" Quinn asked shockingly.

"Santana's orders. Apparently she assigned me to Bedroom de Fabray."

"Haha, you're hilarious."

Puck just laughed lightly pretending to know it was a joke, but the truth was it was more like a request. He missed Quinn a lot. In fact, he was still in love with Quinn. He slept with a couple girls back at U of U, looking for what he had with Quinn, but it still never felt the same. When Santana offered him to stay for the weekend, he picture it as the perfect opportunity to win back the only girl he ever loved.

"You look great," he smiled, checking her out. "Your hair grew back again. I'm glad."

Quinn blushed. "Yea, you two. Still got that Mohawk I see."

"I'm famous for it. I gotta keep it for my fans," he laughed, swiping his hand over it.

"Oh, of course you do," Quinn replied sarcastically. She laughed and looked down as Puck couldn't help but stare at the smile he hasn't seen in a while. He never got tired of seeing her smile, and he used to be able to just lean down and kiss it, but not anymore.

"So, how's college life treated ya?"

"I love it. So much more freedom."

"Yea, that's the best part. Still doing cheerleading I suspect?"

"Well, with no mutant coach, it makes it a lot more fun."

Puck laughed as he heard the upbeat music change to something slower, which was "How to Love" by Lil Wayne. "This one goes out to all the couples out there!" the DJ shouted into his mic, turning it up even louder.

Quinn began watching as many of the couples found each other and began to dance slowly and close by. Puck watched her, always loving watching the expressions on her face, the way they changed or lightened, or when she got stern with him or laughed at one of his jokes. He finally worked up the nerve to say, "Do you wanna dance?"

Quinn turned her head and looked at him. Finally seeing he was serious, she arched her eyebrow and replied, "It's a couple's dance."

"And we're a couple of people," he smartly countered. He saw Quinn look at him and smile as she turned her body and walked away from the food and drink table with him.

He began slow dancing with her, keeping a safe distance between their bodies before anything got too uncomfortable, as the song began.

_You had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart_

_Never really had luck_

_Couldn't never figure out how to love_

_How to love_

Puck spun her as Quinn giggled and ended up closer to Puck then before.

_You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_

_Now you in the corner tryna put it together_

_How to love_

_How to love_

_For a second you were here_

_Why you over there?_

_It's hard not to stare_

_The way you movin your body like you never had a love_

_Never had a love_

The song continued on, them a little closer to each other than before, but still a safe distance. As soon as the song finished, Puck looked into Quinn's hazel eyes, hypnotizing her for a second, before she heard the DJ scream, "Awwww yea! Now _that_ is what I call a couple's dance! Now, les get back to some freestyle!" He blasted "Super Bass" by Nicki Minaj.

Quinn cleared her throat and pulled away quickly. "I should get going!" she shouted over the music.

"Well, maybe I can get a ride? I'm going home with you guys anyway!"

"No, you'll have to with Santana! My car's a…one person car!" she lied, leaving the party, knowing he wouldn't believe her excuse, mostly because there was no such thing as a one person car, at least none she's heard of.

Puck was in fact confused. "What, does she drive a go cart?" he asked himself. He sighed as he saw her exit through the door. He knew he wasn't gonna get Quinn back. That was some farfetched fantasy in his mind. He walked over to the couch and sat down, sighing, leaning back against the pillows.

**Author's Note: Maybe it was good…? Maybe not…? Idk, it's up to you guys to review and tell me if I should continue this story! I think I want to, it's probably not gonna be long. 5-10 chapters maybe. Maybe it'll go longer? Who knows, I guess it depends my inspiration and how much feedback I get :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow, I got such great feedback on this story! :) I know I say that when I write the second chapter to every story, but seriously, you guys are awesome, thank you so much for reviewing! They made me smile :) Anyway, here's the next chapter! Next I'm updating on Just the Way You Are.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or else all my fellow Quick fans would be in heaven :)**

Puck threw his coat over on the countertop he faced as he walked into Santana, Brittany, and Quinn's townhouse. "So, why couldn't Quinn drive you home again?" Santana asked.

"She freaked and told me to get a ride home with you," Puck explained. He looked over and saw an asleep Quinn on the couch with the TV still on. He smiled as he walked over to the couch and looked at her.

Santana opened the freezer and took out a popsicle, opening it and sucking the fruity flavor before walking a little ways into the living room. "If she wakes up you're gonna scare the hell out of her."

"I hate the way we broke up, ya know?" Puck sighed.

"Yea, well, maybe this is your chance to get her back. Don't know how that'll work but good luck figuring it out."

"I'm going to bed," Brittany walked in and said. "I feel…like a part of me has just died. But another part has just been born."

Puck looked at her strangely, turning his head to Santana to look for an explanation. "Too much booze," Santana said, then looked up at Brittany. "Alright Brit. Night!"

"Night," Brittany answered calmly, before slowly taking small steps up the stairs.

"I was gonna have you sleep on the pull out couch, but it looks like someone took your spot," Santana told Puck. "You can take her bed if you want."

"No, I couldn't. She'd probably shoot me alive then give me some kind of lecture. In that order," he said.

"She'll get over it. You need a place to sleep."

Puck sighed. "Maybe I'll try and wake her up."

Santana nodded and stood up, wrapping her arms around Puck and embracing him in a hug, popsicle still in one hand. "Night Noah."

"Night San," he replied, hugging her back. They let go at the same time before Santana jogged up the stairs and walked into her bathroom getting ready for bed. Santana began calling him Noah when they kept in touch after high school, feeling that Puck was 'too high school for a now college man'. He didn't really mind, he thought it was kind of cool that someone was looking at him differently, besides Quinn.

Puck lightly tapped Quinn's shoulder. "Quinn?" No movement. He moved a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, trying a little louder this time, "Quinn?"

"Mmm," she responded, stirring a little bit in her sleep.

"Time to go up to your own bed…Quinn…" he tried again, rubbing her arm for comfort. He hated disturbing her from such a peaceful state, but he was exhausted from driving that day and then partying earlier and he just wanted to get some rest.

Quinn's eyes fluttered open as they adjusted to the image in front of her. She saw Puck and jumped slightly, thinking it was a dream that was all too real, but then remembering he was staying with them for a couple days. "What time is it?" she wondered, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and yawning.

"Half past 12. You kinda…fell asleep on the couch and…that's where I'm sleeping," he explained.

"Oh," she said quickly, getting up from her spot and straightening her clothes. Puck wondered how even in the middle of the night, with Quinn's hair slightly messy and her face having no makeup on she looked so beautiful.

"I hate to wake you…"

"It's fine." Quinn walked toward the stairs and left to her bedroom.

/

Santana and Quinn strolled downstairs, waking up at similar times, and saw Puck laying out breakfast.

"What's all this?" Quinn asked, looking around at the table.

"A big breakfast for us all," he grinned. "Where's Brittany?"

"She has a massive hangover," Santana explained, sitting down. "Why are you up so early?"

"Lumpy couch," he muttered.

"Sorry," Santana apologized. She looked at Quinn sit next to her and whispered, "Maybe he can sleep somewhere more comfortable tonight."

"Shut up," Quinn rolled her eyes, swatting Santana away as she picked up her fork.

Puck sat down and began cutting his pancakes. "Dig in."

"So Puck, how are you doing in college? How's U of U?" Quinn wondered, taking a bite of her bacon.

"Great," Puck gushed, swallowing a bite of his pancake. "It's a really good school. Ya know, not too hard but not too easy. I like it."

"Pull any ridiculous pranks?" Quinn chuckled, taking a sip of her OJ.

"You always think so low of me Quinn Fabray," he joked, nudging her and laughing.

"You didn't answer my question," she said.

"For good reason," he replied, smiling at her as she laughed and looked back at her food.

"Hey, Noah, me and Brit are going shopping today, but maybe Quinn could give you a tour of the campus?" Santana offered.

"That'd be really cool. I'd love one," he grinned, looking at Quinn to make sure it was ok with her. "What do you think?"

"Uh…" Quinn hesitated. "Sure. Why not?"

"Great," he beamed.

/

Puck walked with his hands in his pockets as Quinn showed him around the campus. They were currently walking down a path cut in between two lush, green fields with colorful flowers growing on each side. The path led to another field that was open to walk on with picnic tables and a large fountain so students could eat on the grass or the tables near the fountain and relax. The sky was bright blue as not a single cloud inhabited it. The sun was shining down and creating warmth on fall setting.

"And last but not least, they call this the quad," Quinn finished, ending their tour at the field with the fountain. It was Saturday, but students still inhabited it, looking for a place to relax. Some college girls even laid down on towels in their bikinis pretending they were at the beach. "People are taking advantage of this October day. It's like 80 degrees out. I wonder why."

"Guess we got lucky," he smiled, sitting on the edge of the fountain. "Thanks for the tour. I know you're not really excited to see me, ya know?"

Quinn sat next to him on the fountain. "No, Puck, don't say that. I am. It's just awkward after what happened I guess."

"You mean you dumping me? It was your idea. For anything it should be awkward for me. I was the dumpee."

"It's awkward for me because I still had feelings for you…I still loved you I should say," Quinn explained. "I hate that I hurt you too…I mean you changed yourself for me. That shows how much of a man you've become." She nudged him, laughing lightly as some wind flew by and blew her hair slightly.

Puck nodded and sighed, remembering the situation. "I get why. With me in Utah and you here in Ohio…it just makes it harder. I am willing to try you know. I tried to get with other girls Quinn. See other people. I really did. It's just not the same feeling I get when I'm with you. It's not as good."

Quinn nodded. "I've had one boyfriend here. He was a total jerk."

"Show me him. I'll straighten him out," Puck threatened.

Quinn laughed and shook her head. "No, no, it's ok. We're done. But uh…he definitely wasn't the right guy for me, let's just say that."

It grew quiet between the two and all you could hear was the running water of the fountain behind them. Puck saw Quinn beginning to look glum. "Hey, look at me," he said softly. Quinn looked up at him as Puck pushed her into the fountain.

She stood up from under the water. "Ugh!" she laughed, wiping the excess water off her face. "You are so dead!" She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the water as well, hearing a loud splash as water sprayed up at her.

"That's it Fabray," he teased, pushing her over and splashing her.

"Ahhh!" she squealed, splashing him back. She laughed as he pulled her into his grip and dumped a bunch of water on her head. "You have such an unfair advantage!" she yelled.

"What, that I'm stronger?" he smirked. "I play college football Quinn. You need to be strong against those guys."

She looked at him and laughed, sticking her tongue out of her mouth to signify she didn't care. He looked into her eyes and couldn't hold himself back as he leaned down to kiss her. Quinn turned her head as she saw him getting near. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You're just gonna head back to Salt Lake," she answered.

"There's such a thing as a long distance relationship. We both just admitted we've had, like, no good dating lives since each other. Long distance works for a lot of people-"

"Yea, and it also destroys a lot of people," she retorted, turning her head back to gaze at him. "My dad cheated on my mom when he went on a business trip Puck. He kept it up after that."

"You think I'm gonna cheat on you?"

Quinn sighed and looked down. "I wouldn't!" Puck continued. "I could never."

"There's a lot of good looking college girls Puck. Too many. More than in high school."

"I'm not like your dad Quinn. Maybe I used to be worse, but come on. We made it work last year."

"That's when we were in the same school."

"Maybe you could try trusting me. Come on, you don't really have any reason not to anymore. You have no idea how much I've missed this, how much I've missed you. Like I said, I'm willing to make it work."

"I know you changed for me…but you haven't seen me in a while. You could've changed back. You're Puck."

"Hell yea I am. But baby, I'm all yours," he promised.

Quinn looked up at him and smiled slightly, looking back down at the water to avoid eye contact. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her slowly, as her gaze turned back to him, hazel eyes meeting brown. He leaned in and kissed her softly, Quinn letting him kiss her at first before kissing back. Puck felt so excited. He hadn't had a kiss this good since him and Quinn last dated. He'd missed her like crazy, and now that he got her back, he wasn't about to let her go.

Quinn kissed back, smiling. Truly smiling, more than she felt she had in months. The truth was, Puck made her happy. He brought out the best in her. She was just scared about getting hurt once he left back to Salt Lake, but you know what they say. _Distance makes the heart grow fonder_, she thought.

**Author's Note: Idk if this was good…maybe…I think I can see myself going places with this story though :) Thank you all for reading! If you have any ideas I'll be happy to hear them :) You can review them or PM me :) Review please and thank you again!**


End file.
